Finding the One
by Sir Lenju II
Summary: Len and Rin continue to write very weird journal documents about two people with the names Allen and Rillinae Kagamine. They haven't met yet, but there is something that is telling them that they need to go find each other.
1. Purlogue

**I have decided to take a break off of Is War always the Answer and decided to Type a sort of school/romance vocaloid story. So yeah...enjoy :3. Also, this beginning is all in old english. I used one of Edgar Allen Poe's poems, because they fit this chapter more even though he lived in the 1800s.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Purlogue<strong>_

_**June 19, 1785**_

_I believe that this outbreak would exterminate our city. I am now worried on my family's health and condition. If necessary, I would need to move to the New World with my wife and my only son. Or die before I am there._

_Signed, _

_Allen Kagamine_

As soon as Allen finished writing in his journal, he heard one of his servants rushing snd knocking frantically at the door. "Open thy door for thee mistress has fallen ill with Tuberculosis." she shouted. Allen's eyes widened as he heard this. "No, Rillinae, no." He shouted in distress. Allen then ran out of his room and went directly into Rillinae's room finding her coughing, slowly dieing from the sickness. Allen, looking up at the doctor, shouted, "Do something for thy sake,she is sick,but thee has done nothing to help!" The doctor shooked his head. "The illness has taken over. The devil would now contaminate another soul. Just finish her last wishes and she would die with no pain." Looking at Rillinae, he nodded. "Allen" he heard her say. "Just for me, please read me my favorite poem that I had loved so dear." With tears welling up in his eyes, he nodded knowing that these were her dying wishes. He started reading aloud.

"_From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were—I have not seen_

_As others saw—I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring—_

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow—I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone—_

_And all I lov'd—I lov'd alone—_

_Then—in my childhood—in the dawn_

_Of a most stormy life—was drawn_

_From ev'ry depth of good and ill_

_The mystery which binds me still—_

_From the torrent, or the fountain—_

_From the red cliff of the mountain—_

_From the sun that 'round me roll'd_

_In its autumn tint of gold—_

_From the lightning in the sky_

_As it pass'd me flying by—_

_From the thunder, and the storm—_

_And the cloud that took the form_

_(When the rest of Heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view—_

Allen reading the poem, but noticed that Rillinae's eyes were slowly clossing one final time, and her breathing has ceased to a stop. "NO Rillinae! Don't leave me all alone here. Please god is with us. Please." Allen shouted. "If there is a second life somewhere Allen, I hope we can meet each other again." Rillinae said. She closed her eyes and exhaled, never moving another muscle. "NOO RILLINAE, WHY HAVE THY LEFT ME TO SURVIVE." Allen shouted. "CURSE THY DEVIL." As he ran out,he was met with the priest. "Please do whatever you have to do. she has gone from me."

As he gathered his stuff, he took his son, Edgar, and went towards the docks. _We will make a living in the New World _he thought. He took his Merchant ship and headed out to sea with his hearty sailors. _I promise Rillinae. We one day would find each other again. I promise. _Allen thought. As they traveled out to sea. (A/N: their ship's fate and all of the crew was that one of them had the black death. they all about died except for the son, who had gotten off the boat finding another merchant ship then went and lived in China. I will now write Allen's last words and movements before the plague took over.)

As the last of the crew were slowly dying out, Allen himself gotten the plague he had only recorded his notes in his journal.

_**September 3, 1789**_

_Forgive me Rillinae, that I have failed to settle in one of the colonies of the New World. I have fallen ill with the black plague. I indeed hope that we would meet each other again as I had promised you. I believe in that. As for my last words, I have told Edgar to abandon this ship and find a living with another crew. God Bless us all._

_Signed,_

_Allen Kagamine_

Allen smiled as he completed the last of the words. _Rilliane, I hope we can see eachother again soon. I promise that of course. _He thought. Finally feeling death coming to him he reached out and said, "I'm right here Rillinae. Please take me out of this cruel, dark world." Allen then fell into the abyss of darkness and into heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it from 1775 Next chapter will actually have Rin and Len in the modern age. That is all I am going to say, so see you guys later.<strong>


	2. Finding Truth of Allen Kagamine

**OKAY….Second chapter! The setting has now moved from 1785 to around the modern times. That is all I am going to say so yeah… Enjoy the chapter! I changed Len's last name so do not complain to me. Miku is going to be a secondary character.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Len Kayiga, Len Kayiga! Are you awake?" <em>A voice suddenly shook through his head. "What? Where am I?" Len said. "History." a voice said. The teacher said, "Mr. Kayiga, if you think you know all of World War 2, what country is the Pak.88 made and how many were produced?" _Think Len, think. _he thought. "Germany. They created around 400 of them." "Correct Len. Next time pay attention. Class Dismissed!"

**In the hallways and near the city:**

As Len walked down the hallway with his Keys to the KV-1 he had won from the lottery, he continued to wonder, _Who was that one Allen Kagamine I continuously dream about? _As he started up the tank, he continued to wonder. He drove downtown to pick up some groceries. On the way, he noticed a group of kids running after a girl that was almost all rags. _I should probably help this girl_. Len thought. "Oi. Why are you guys bullying a poor girl that had about nothing?" he yelled from the top of the turret. The group (along with the girl) turned around. "She took my spare change and ran off with it." a kid yelled now looking frightened. Just to play a prank on them, Len turned the turret right at them. Only the girl didn't run off. "Thank you sir." she said. "Your welcome. anyways, what is your name?" Len replied. "Miku." was the reply. "Alright then Miku, Do you want to stay at my house right now?" Len asked. She nodded. "Alright then, lets go."

_**time skip- at the Kayiga household**_

"I'm home." Len yelled. "WELCOME BACK BROTHER" came a shout from the upstairs, and a girl ran down. She then looked at Miku. "Who is that Len?" she asked. "Miku, this is my annoying sister, Rui Kayiga. Rui, meet Miku." The last thing Len saw was a blue dictionary hit his face. As he hit the floor unconscious, Rui looked at Miku and said, "I believe that he would be better soon. Lets get you some new clothes." (**A/N**: and they left Len lay there on the floor while Rui gave Miku some of her old clothes.) Len then woke up in his room. He looks on his table and finds his journal open. He walks up to it, and reads what he had written inside it. He looks in shock as he saw what was written:

_**November 23, 2014**_

_It has been a while since I have been a person again. The world has changed for the last 229 years. As I have promised, I would be looking for Rillinae's reincarnation. I have sensed that she is in this new country called Japan. Terrifying yes with crazy girls throwing books at me. I would be going now before the actual me wakes. _

_Signed,_

_Allen Kagamine_

"LEN,DINNER!" He heard his sister call him. "Coming." he called. As he left his room, he looked around. Everything was going on at once, and he could not see a thing. He blacked out as he fell down the stairs.

**Mysterious POV (third person)**

As she woken up from the bed she was looking inside her diary that she had kept for a long time. There, she found another one of the notes that she had been leaving for no reason and had a mysterious name to it. Todays went something like this:

_**November 28, 2014**_

_I have now been feeling presences of Allen in this new world known as Japan. Thus it has been so long ever since I have saw him. I am hoping that I would see him soon. I guess that is all I am going to say now. _

_Signed_

_Rillinae K._

_Who is this Rillinae girl?_ she wondered. And who is Allen?

**Back at the Kayaga household**

As Len awoke from the fall, he felt weaker than usual. He heard talking, but there was one voice which he had not memorized. As he walked into the dining room, he stared in was a second him. "Who are you?" he shouted. "Who am thee? Well, I am you of course, but not your reincarnation,Len Kayaga. I am Allen Kagamine." Then, he heard the plates drop and a voice say, "WHY IS THERE TWO BLONDE SHOTAS INSTEAD OF ONE?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is ot for chapter 2 of Finding the One. I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if it is rushed, because I had a busy weekend. That is all I am going to say now, so See Ya Guys later.<strong>


	3. Learning more about Allen K

**Welcome to the third chapter of Finding the One. Sorry for not updating for like around forever. I have so much homework that needed to be completed. Now Lets get going to the story.**

* * *

><p>"WHY ARE THERE TWO BLONDE SHOTAS INSTEAD OF ONE?" A sudden voice shrieked. Both Allen and Len turned to find Rui standing there with her mouth open. "Len, which one is you. The one who is dressed very formally or the one who looks like he got ran over by a truck?" <em>The one who was ran over by the truck of course. <em>Len thought. "Mistress, I am so sorry for not introducing myself." Rui just stood there and stared. "Thy name is Allen, Allen Kagamine, Len Kayaga's old form." "Is this why you guys look almost exactly alike?" Rui asked. _Now I have a problem about school._ Len thought. Miku just about stayed silent, but sometimes giggled as she watched Rui stare at both Len and Allen.

_**Timeskip- sometime near 8:00 PM**_

"I am completely finished with all the chores. Lets play some games online." Len said as he walked into his room. He turns on the lights, and stares completely in shock. "ALLEN, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?" Len shouts. (A/N: Len's room turned from everything yellow to a seventeenth century room.) "Mr. Kayaga, I just changed the style a little bit, because it looked a little flashy." Allen replies from the general's desk Len had bought at the antique store. "To me, it looked perfectly fine. Anyways, what are you writing?" Len asked as he sat down on his bed. "Not much. Just writing some script that I may eventually publish into a play." Len nods and turns his head and turns his back on the 17th century man. "You can have my room right now. If you're looking for me, I'll be in the front porch area." Len spoke to Allen. "Understood." As Len walks down the stairs, he continues to wonder, _How does a former life suddenly appear out of no where? _He then takes a shotgun from the living room and walks outside and climbs aboard the KV-1 and falls asleep on the driver's seat. Before completely falling asleep, he said to himself, "Why must Allen appear in this world?"

_**Another timeskip- 7:00 in the morning**_

"Len." He heard a voice calling him. "**LEN!**" The voice now yelled. Len opens his eyes to see Rui looking at him from the top of the turret of the KV-1. "Hurry! I'll be late to school you know. You'll be too if you don't hurry," she yelled. "Alright, I'm on it." As Len stood up and walked towards the house, he froze. Turning back around, he noticed that Rui had a 17h century design for her hair. _Don't tell me that Allen did this. _he thought. After brushing his teeth and eating breakfast, Len went outside. "Allen, I cannot leave you at my house, because I'm not willing to change wallpapers for my entire house after I take Rui to school, so you'll have to come with us." he said. "All right. I'll come with you, since you have about nothing that interests me at this house anyways," Allen replies. "Lets go!" Len shouts as he climbs into the driver's seat. "Len-niisan, can I sit near the turret controls?" Len was shocked at this question, only because it was rare for Rui to say _niisan_ to him. "No. Remember what happened last time when I let you sit near the turret controls?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back- Last time.<strong>_

"_I'll let you sit in the turret today, Rui." Len says. "YAYY!" Rui shouts as Len starts up the tank. "You can play around with the turret, but don't fire it, because I had a High Explosive shell still loaded into it," Len warns. "Lets get going anyways." I don't want to be late to class. As they drove out of the driveway, he heard a loud thud. "Oops…" he heard Rui say. "__**WHAT DID YOU DO?**_" _Len shouted. "Nothing for you to worry about." Rui smiles as she replies. Len climbs out of the tank, and stares in shock. The whole front part of the house was blown up. "__**I WILL NEVER LET YOU SIT IN THE TURRET EVER AGAIN, RUI!**_" _Len shouts._

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh… yeah…." Rui replies as she remembers what happened. "I still get nightmares about how huge the bill was to fix the entire front portion of the house," Len says. "Why do

I have to be looking outside of this gigantic metal moving box?" Allen shouts from the outside. "1. The metal box is known as a tank. 2. I need a person to tell me if the lights turn red or green." Len replies. "Do you mean that small rectangular box that changes color from red to green?" another question came in. "Yes the small rectangular box that changes color." "Well it did change to green five times and you did not move." "**SHUT UP ALLEN. YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME THAT IT WAS GREEN.**" "Well it is green now." _And this is going to be a nuisance to teach a seventh century nobleman about modern day technology, _Len thought. "I see a school yard. We're here," Allen shouted. "Alright. Rui, you can go now. I probably won't be back until 19:30 (7:30 PM) or so." Len said. "Alright now. Where do we go now?" Allen said. "To my school." Len smiled. "I was told that we would be receiving a new transfer student.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it for this chapter. It may be rushed, but hey. I'm on break. Also, Happy New Year to you readers. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or comment..That is all I'm going to say so See Ya guys in the next chapter.<strong>


End file.
